


【瑜昉】M.I.L.K（一发完）

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】M.I.L.K（一发完）

黄景瑜这天工作上有个推不掉的应酬，酒喝的不多，唇齿留香后有股微醺陶然的惬意。

到家后看到玄关为自己留的暖橘色的灯，连带心情都变得柔软甜蜜。时间已经有点晚了，因为要随时照顾到隔壁的婴儿，他们主卧的门并没有关。尹昉正睡得香，趴伏在床上，借着月光照出一身赤裸顺滑的皮肉。他的睡相一直不好，此刻也是弓起一条腿，薄毯早就被踹到床沿，失去仅有的遮盖的功效。黄景瑜先去隔壁看了眼睡得软软鼓鼓的女儿，折回来进到卧室脱掉西装后，寻到床头坐下。

正是夏末初秋，晚上凉得恰到好处，肌肤贴着丝绸床单舒适得很。黄景瑜本想帮尹昉盖上毯子，可当他弯腰下移的视线捕捉到尹昉圆翘的臀肉间，因为弓起腿而张开的露骨的景色时，忍不住呼吸一促，血液一股脑地往下腹激涌。本就丰腴的三角区在生育后可以用肥美来形容，深色的沟壑里藏着令他无数次体验销魂快感的小穴，此刻被他用手指轻轻一拨，迎合般露出更加柔嫩的内里。黄景瑜瞬间感到鼻息滚烫，控制不住地将脸凑过去，一条柔软湿热的舌头伸出来，急切地舔了上去。他舔得很周到很耐心，一遍遍把穴口舔开舔化了之后才抖着舌尖钻入已渗出湿意的里面，微弱的呻吟从上方传来，尹昉已然被勾得情动，手指揪着床单微微颤抖。酒意在黄景瑜胸口发酵，满脑子都是浓重的色欲，只想把眼前的人狠狠操干一番。

皮带在金属碰撞声里被解开，这种动作总是充满雄性的侵略感，黄景瑜混着酒香的呼吸是即将爆发前的沉重，赤裸地贴上去，将软热香甜的人腾空叠起，龟头抵上中间湿红的孔洞，浅啄几下后骤然缩臀，大力的干进去。  
尹昉被压折的腰肢猛地弹跳，还来不及适应将他插得又满又胀的阴茎，就被黄景瑜捧高屁股激烈地操干。  
“你怎么——啊!……啊啊啊！”  
他本能地弓身迎合，睁开的双瞳还处于被唤醒中的失焦，叫得急迫又高亢，意识随着床铺剧烈的晃动层层苏醒。  
黄景瑜喘得胸口起伏，腰胯密集耸动，啪啪啪连干一通后压下来咬住尹昉丰厚的唇肉又咬又啃，“宝贝，你怎么这么软这么香，爽死你老公了。”热气腾腾地说着荤话，将尹昉垂软掉落下来的腿分得极开，阴茎顺应体重插进燠热的深处，退出半截又整根没入，一下下干得结实又沉重。尹昉唔唔抵抗，手脚酥麻无力，痛感只有初始被撑满那会儿，肉穴很快变得滚烫火热，厚重的龟头凿开了最里面的花源，随着凶狠进出的柱身汩汩流出，将身下浇灌得泛滥成灾。他一边被黄景瑜浓烈的唇舌堵得呼吸困难，一边只能软成面条摊开来由着对方全力捣弄。

他们已经有三个月没有好好欢爱，面对面干到高潮的体验更是时隔一年，此番得到使力的机会，黄景瑜几乎发狂般大幅耸弄，尹昉就像一只水汪汪的肉垫，被他从高处一次次坐入，粗长炽热的阴茎反复贯穿汁水横流的小穴，砸出火星四溅般热辣的快意。

他被浸泡得更加肿大，终于松开尹昉被吻得红肿湿亮的唇，让他们的胸膛密实相贴，然后托起他的臀紧紧压向自己的胯，就着这个姿势将尹昉的脑袋锁在臂弯里，来回一记又一记地发力猛干，尹昉哭得湿漉漉的脸蛋就在他的眼皮底下，被层叠的快意撞出点点靡红，叫开的嗓子拖出甜腻而绵长的尾音，操成了他最着迷的模样。  
很湿，很热，很爽。  
神经末梢都在通电，舒服得过于危险。  
最后几下黄景瑜死命地搂紧尹昉，闻着他发间潮热的香味，翘起窄臀猛力耸动，阴茎在一次凶狠贯入后抵住痉挛不止的肉穴，在兜头淋下的热液里激射而出，烫得尹昉在他背上留下十道鲜明的指痕，咬住他的肩头失声大哭。

两个人抱在一起静止不动，这场高潮来得野蛮又汹涌，仍有微电流不停窜走全身，只等四肢的酥麻缓缓消褪。  
但是几分钟过去，听到尹昉的抽泣声久久不停时，黄景瑜才后知后觉地感到了异常。  
“宝贝，怎么了？”指腹连续抹去颊边的泪水后，黄景瑜撑起手臂点亮床头灯，捧起尹昉的脸蛋急急地问，“是刚才哪里弄疼你了？”  
尹昉被刷得水亮的睫毛颤巍巍地抖动，急忙抱住胸口，羞耻又愤怒的背过身去。黄景瑜被他弄得一头雾水，习惯性地揩了把鼻子，就这么一下，突然闻到空气里渗入几丝甜甜的异于信息素的奶香味。  
黄景瑜愣了几秒，毕竟是刚当爹的年轻人，脑子里腾地冒上一股子热气，瞬间领会到，他刚才把尹昉干出了奶水。  
这个事实瞬间让他喉舌干燥，下腹又燃起一座小火山，蠢蠢欲动。  
黄景瑜靠过去来回抚摸尹昉光滑的肩头，气息灼热地贴住他的耳壳，“别遮，让我看看。”  
尹昉不予理睬，整个身子蜷作一团，把胸口护得密不透风，只是浑圆的屁股向后鼓出来，方便了黄景瑜摸进臀沟里插入两指勾弄。他慢吞吞地来回抽动，擦过软穴里最熟悉不过的敏感点，一边继续低着嗓子诱哄，“刚才我蹭得那么用力，那里一定肿得不行，我帮你舔舔？”  
耻度爆表的话语，加上黄景瑜大量释放的信息素，让尹昉本就涨痛到希望有人帮他疏通的双乳热痒难耐，顷刻被搞得丢盔弃甲，翻过身来柔顺地躺开。他噙着泪无措地望向他，与平时干练固执的模样相去甚远。黄景瑜只觉得整个脑袋热烘烘的，一颗心怜爱得不行。将尹昉护着的双手拿开，像少女刚发育般的娇嫩胸乳展现在眼前，两边微微隆起，乳头圆润深红，俏生生地挺立在那儿，仔细凑近了还能看到盈盈欲坠的奶液。刚才他瞎灯黑火地一顿猛操，哪里能顾得到尹昉这对嫩汪汪的小家伙。  
“今晚宝宝吃得不多，被你一折腾有点涨奶，有点疼……”尹昉被黄景瑜盯得头皮发麻，压抑着内心极度的羞耻，尽量稳着嗓子解释。  
黄景瑜听得认真，双眸却已经积聚了发亮的欲望，伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇，“那……我帮你吸出来？”  
尹昉整张脸臊热不堪，默认般地抬手挡住了眼睛，侧过脑袋不应声。黄景瑜虽然不明白涨奶的原理，但只要把奶水弄出来，怎么吸怎么舔都是他的事。于是他小心地拢住两座小山丘，在尹昉发颤的呻吟里张开嘴叼住一边的乳珠，用烫热湿滑的口腔包裹啜吮，擅于接吻的舌头技巧性地抵住乳粒中间小小的凹陷处，弹弄舔舐，把方才残留的乳液悉数卷走，再用舌苔舔吻整个乳晕，缩着口腔吸吮。可是来回弄了片刻却不见一点奶水出来。倒是尹昉被又痛又爽的感觉搞得阴茎直翘，顶端已冒出黏糊的前液来。  
黄景瑜见他情动难耐，并着膝盖来回蹭动，他自己也被尹昉又细又软的低吟挠得欲望大动，索性撸了撸自己的性器，重新肿胀后猝不及防地拉开尹昉的双腿干进去。穴内香滑淋漓，爱液吐露多时，在黄景瑜啪啪啪的大力捣干之下快乐地绞紧，同时他的双手也不停歇地揉捏两片胸乳，低头含住被撞得颤动的乳粒有节奏地吸吮。

这么持续几回后，随着尹昉一阵高亢绵长的呻吟，黄景瑜只感到口中蓦然冲进一股甘甜之味，奶水汩汩涌出，他吃得贪婪专注，下身更是操得大开大合，很快把另一边乳头也弄得奶汁四溢，沿着尹昉整个胸口细细淌开。

黄景瑜吐出肿胀红艳的乳头，仍有少量奶水点点渗出。他勾着舌尖一遍遍舔，明显感到尹昉的腿根可怜地打颤，穴内也跟着缩颤不止。  
“怎么这么敏感。”黄景瑜使坏地拍打他的臀肉，捏紧他的屁股捣进深处奋力耸胯顶弄，最后几下顶得极凶极沉，让尹昉抽噎着达到高潮的同时，被舔得干净翘立的乳头竟然又流出几丝奶水来。

他全身都糟糕透了，不仅从软烂熟透的后穴里淌出湿黏的浊液，奶汁也被黄景瑜涂抹得到处都是，泪水更是把整张脸浸得莹白发亮，无论哪一处都呈现出被过度享用的模样。

他的丈夫就这样带着晚归的酒气和突如其来的野兽般的欲望，把洗得软嫩香滑的omega全身上下彻头彻脚地狠狠疼爱了一番。


End file.
